


I like teasing

by orbiting_the_loonaverse



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Humor, Chaelisa - Freeform, F/F, Light Dom/sub, POV Third Person, Perhaps I made sunseulrene a thing, Sanayeon very gay, Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbiting_the_loonaverse/pseuds/orbiting_the_loonaverse
Summary: Lisa reads one of Chaeyoung's journal entries revealing her strong sexual feelings.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi/Lee Sunmi, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jennie Kim, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> °Chaeyoung°  
~freshman (college obv)  
~20 yr  
~kind of shy  
~super nice  
~lowkey a top though  
~indie girlie  
~shares a dorm w/ Sooyoung  
\- Chaeyoung's groupchat/friend group -  
} Kim Jisoo(21)  
Kang Seulgi(22)  
Lee Sunmi(22)  
Ha Sooyoung(20)  
Son Chaeyoung(19)
> 
> °Lisa°  
~freshman  
~19 yr  
~very confident  
~highkey a dom (way aggressive ;] )  
~on a dance team  
~shares an apartment w/ Jennie  
\- Lisa's groupchat/friend group -  
} Jennie Kim(20)  
Kim Jisoo(21)  
Bae Joohyun(23)  
Minatozaki Sana(20)  
Im Nayeon(21)
> 
> To avoid any confusion:  
Blackpink's Chaeyoung: 'Chaeyoung' , 'Chaeng' and 'Rosie'  
TWICE's Chaeyoung: 'Chae'

Lisa was having a hard time processing what she was reading.

"Lisa was pressing hard against my clit. Making slow circles. I was practically begging her to do more. But she stayed towering over me, marking every inch of my body." She could feel herself becoming more aroused with each description. "I was panting immensely and begged her once more to fuck me. She teased at my entrance and whispered in my ear 'how bad do you want it?'. I pleaded in response, telling her I'm her good girl. She pushed two fingers into me and -"

Lisa scrambled to turn the page. " Then I sadly woke up." Lisa let out a loud sigh reading that.

Her disappointment from lack of an ending was replaced with eagerness to fully understand what this dream meant. 

It could just be what it seems, a fantasy. Or it could mean something. It could be portraying a true desire of Chaeyoung's. 

\-------------Thursday night-------------------------

~Lisa's groupchat~

Jennie: Hold up  
Jennie: You what?  
Lisa: Read her journal. I know....  
Joohyun: Why exactly?..  
Lisa: It was just all open on her desk!  
Nayeon: Sweetie, no.  
Sana: don't ever do that again  
Lisa: Well it's not like I had been planning it.  
Jisoo: Will you just get to the point  
Lisa: OK sooooo, while I was reading her journal I saw that she had a very detailed sex dream about me.  
Nayeon: oh  
Sana: OHHH?!!???  
Jisoo: Didn't expect that  
Sana: how detailed?  
Lisa: Sana calm down  
Lisa: but very  
Joohyun: And how do you feel about the situation?  
Lisa: Honestly, a little turned on Dr. Phil  
Sana: I once woke up to the sound of Nayeon moaning my name. She was having a sex dream about me right next to me. I guess that's how I figured out she liked me.  
Nayeon: Sana stop talking.  
Sana: technically I'm texting  
Jisoo: It's almost like she wants to be in trouble..  
Lisa: OK, back to me...  
Sana: right, sorry  
Joohyun: I think you should just talk with her. Be honest about the situation.  
Jennie: Are you kidding?  
Jennie: This is Rosie we're talking about.  
Jennie: She would die of embarrassment.  
Jisoo: truuuu  
Lisa: Well, I was thinking,,  
Joohyun: oh, yay.  
Sana: let's hear it  
Lisa: What if I... Flirted with her and  
Lisa: Waited for a reaction  
Jennie: That could work.  
Sana: oooo yeah  
Sana: oh, there was this one time with Nayeon, we were at a Christmas party  
Nayeon: I'm gonna stop you right there.  
Jennie: No, Sana please continue.  
Lisa: Yeah, come on Sana.  
....  
Sana: I shouldn't have said anything  
Joohyun: Nayeon, what did you say to her?  
Nayeon: Just a reminder  
Lisa: Sex threat!  
Jennie: Definitely.  
Sana: ANYWAYS  
Sana: How about a small party?  
Sana: both our friend groups  
Jisoo: Good idea.  
Jennie: Then you can fuck with Chaeng all you want.  
Lisa: *flirt with  
Jennie:...  
Joohyun: When were you thinking?  
Lisa: Probably Saturday  
Lisa: That's my only free day this week.  
Joohyun: Well, I'm not.  
Jennie: Did you really wanna go though?  
Jennie: And not just to see Seulgi.  
Joohyun: Not really.  
Lisa: Come on  
Lisa: You know she's wrapped around Sunmi's finger.  
Nayeon: Or is it the other way around?  
Joohyun: She is not.  
Jennie: Just keep telling yourself that.  
Lisa: So,,  
Lisa: Are we all going?  
Jisoo: I'm down for Saturday.  
Sana: same here  
Jennie: ya  
Nayeon: Yup  
Lisa: Joohyun?...  
Joohyun: Fine.

\------------Friday evening-------------------------

~Chaeyoung's groupchat~  
Jisoo: Sooooo  
Jisoo: Who's in?  
Seulgi: Me  
Sunmi: of course you are  
Seulgi: And?...  
Chaeng(bp): I'm down  
Sooyoung: Is that girl Jennie gonna be there?  
Jisoo: yeah.....  
Sooyoung: All right, I'll go.  
Chae(tw): Is anyone going just to have fun and not cause they're trying fuck?  
Chaeng: me  
Sooyoung: right...  
Chaeng: shut up  
Jisoo: Well, who's going!?  
Chaeng: mee  
Sunmi: Fine.  
Seulgi: I am.  
Sooyoung: All right  
Chae: I can't go, I have to study.  
Jisoo: But Chaaeee  
Chae: Sorry, I can't afford to fail this test that's coming up.  
Jisoo: ugh Alright  
Jisoo: The party is gonna be at my house, tomorrow @10  
Sooyoung: A little early don't ya think?  
Chaeng: no?

\----------------Saturday 10:46pm---------------------

Jennie let out a small laugh then pointed her attention towards Lisa. 

"Lisa! Truth or dare?" Jennie let out with dramatic flare.  
Lisa smiled "Truth."

"Have you ever..." Jennie paused for a moment, squinting and biting at her cheek. "Have you ever given yourself a hickey?"

This question seemed to have peeked everyone's attention a bit more. 

Lisa hesitated for a second, grinning. "Uhm, yeah, haha I have."

Jennie's eyes widened a bit. Chaeyoung found herself looking nowhere but at the girl in question. 

"May I ask the circumstances?" Sooyoung asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

Lisa seemed quite un bothered by the situation as she began "Well, it was very late at night. I was very horny haha. So I started touching myself."

Chaeyoung looked down at her hands hearing that last part, feeling an all too familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

Lisa continues "But, there were other people in the house and I was being too loud. So I tried to quiet myself by biting onto my arm. The next morning I noticed a hickey there."

"Wait, so you a c c i d e n t l y gave yourself a hickey?" Nayeon laughs

"Must've been pretty good then." Sana smiles to Nayeon. Earning a smack on the arm.

"I guess I'm just that good." Lisa eyes Chaeyoung with that, leaving the girl extremely flustered and turned on.

"All right, that's enough from you." Exclaims Jisoo, scrunching up her face.

Well, I have to use the washroom. Don't have too much fun without me." Sooyoung jumps to her feet and heads upstairs.

"OK..." Lisa begins to dramatically scan the room. "Chaeng. Turth or dare?"

Chaeyoung eyes every part of Lisa before saying "Truth."

Lisa almost appears disappointed by that response. Letting out a slight sigh and allowing a sharp grin to grow on her face she meets Chaeyoung's eyes and asks "What's the freakiest thing you've ever done in bed?"


	2. 2

Chaeyoung almost choked on her beer. Sana immediately became more interested in the conversation.

"Umm" Her eyes go everywhere but Lisa. "I tied a girls hands to her bed post," she pauses for a second to glance at Lisa. A mistake. Lisa is staring at Chaeyoung with with fire in her eyes. This made the girl unable to take her eyes off of Lisa while continuing the story. "And squeezed at her throat while fucking her."

Jennie looked back and forth between the lust filled women. "All righty, I'm just gonna head to washroom real quick." And jumped to her feet.

Sana was wearing a big smile "Damn, Chaengie. I didn't peg you an aggressor." this snapped chaeyoung out of her trance and she looked away. Lisa still held her mischievous smirk. "Though I suppose everyones a bit different in bed."

"You should know." Nayeon mumbled out, only audible enough for Sana's ears. Sana let out a small laugh and squeezed Nayeon's thigh.

Chaeyoung swallowed hard after a minute and turned to Seulgi. "Seulgi! Truth or dare?"

"Dare." There was no hesitation in her response.

"Ok, I Dare you.... To.... Go see if Jennie and Sooyoung are hooking up right now."

"Hah! Yeah, no. I'll drink." Seulgi downed a big gulp of her beer before turning to Sunmi. "Truth or dare?" Seulgi's face deadpan.

Sunmi smirked while answering "Dare."

Again, with no chance for second guessing Seulgi responded "I dare you to kiss Joohyun," A naughty look growing on her face with each word "for thirty seconds."

Chaeyoung didn't understand why the three girls always did this to each other. Once the game reared in their direction there was no stopping them from putting each other in pressing situations.

Sunmi barely waited a second before pressing her lips to Joohyun's. It didn't take long for Joohyun's hands to be in Sunmi's hair and Sunmi leaning far too much into Joohyun's body. They were so unapologetic and Seulgi couldn't have looked more turned on.

Everyone just sat in awe, staring at the girls that had such audacity. Everyone was feeling like a fourth wheel.

When the timer finally went off they almost had to be pulled off of each other. 

"Ummm okayyyy. Your turn Sunmi." Nayeon spoke slowly, almost looking scared.

\--------------------------Sunday afternoon--------------------------

~ Lisa's groupchat ~

Lisa: OK, what was that Joohyun?  
Joohyun:.... What?  
Lisa: Im still just... reeling from that  
Lisa: Which one do you have the hots for again?  
Sana: you were all over sunmi  
Joohyun: I was not.  
Joohyun: And I'm not the one who fucked someone in the damn restroom.  
Jennie: That is not what happened.  
Nayeon: Right...  
Lisa: You guys were in there a while.  
Jennie: Don't shift this on me.  
Jennie: Lisa and Chaeyoung were practically eye fucking each other all night  
Lisa: Can you blame me though?  
Jisoo: I-  
Lisa: Well did you see the way she was looking at me while talking about fucking that girl?!?  
Sana: definitely  
Nayeon: She totally wants to fuck you.  
Lisa: Who doesn't?  
Jisoo: Me.  
Joohyun: I do not.  
Jennie: No thanks  
Nayeon: eh  
Sana:...  
Lisa: fuck you guys  
Sana: I don't know why you don't just make a reeeaal pass at her  
Lisa: I like teasing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too lazy too fix my shitty writing from a year ago/the past chapters, so lets just pretend I did :D

\---------------------Sunday morning---------------------

_{just imagine tiny dorm room}_

Chaeyoung woke with a little bit of a headache. She rubbed her eyes open as she sat up. Looking down at the smeared makeup on her hand she sighed _'how many times am I going to fall asleep without washing my face?'. _She lazily stepped out of bed and walked to her bathroom. Washing the old makeup from her face, sighing once more trying to recall everything from last night. As she turns back around she almost falls over at seeing Jennie and Sooyoung naked and asleep on Sooyoung's bed. She just stood, awestruck, staring for a minute before snapping her eyes shut and leaving the room, only grabbing her phone and shoes. Breathing heavily, standing in her college hallway half dressed and trying to wrap her mind around what's happening, she pulls out her phone.

~Chaeyoung's groupchat~

Chaeng(bp): ummmmmm wtf happened last night?

...

Jisoo: Wdym? you weren't even that drunk

Chaeng: WHY IS SOOYOUNG AND JENNIE NAKED IN MY DORM????

Chae(tw): ???

Chae: I can't believe I missed this party to study wtf

Jisoo: Wait....

Chaeng: they're literally in there rn

Chaeng: HOW TF DID THEY HOOK UP WHILE I WAS IN THE ROOM??

Chae: Welllll I mean...

Jisoo: Chae... stop

Chae: I just meannn if you were asleep and they were quiet enough....

Chaeng:..... ok but

Chaeng: our beds are LITERALLY FIVE FEET APART

Chaeng: they couldnt go to Jennie's apartment??

Jisoo: Well your guys' dorm is closer to my house than Jennie and Lisa's apartment. 

Chaeng: AND????

Chae: wait... how come Sunmi isn't up yet? It's almost 11

Chae: I know Seulgi doesn't know how to wake up but wtf Sunmi

Chae: we need her help

Jisoo: They were both all over each other too 

Chaeng:... am I the only one not having sex?

\---------------------Monday morning---------------------

~Lisa's groupchat~

Lisa: We need to change that 

Nayeon: No shit, but that's not how grades work

Joohyun: What are you two squabbling about now?

Nayeon: Lisa's pretending to be my mom

Sana: mommy*

Nayeon: sana.... I swear to god

Jisoo: Ok everyone stfu I have news

Sana:... rude but ok

Jisoo: Jennie and Sooyoung hooked up the other night

Jennie: ....bro....

Jennie: wtf man

Sana: hot

Nayeon: Will you put your damn phone down Sana

Jennie: ok but like, I was really drunk and so was she

Nayeon: Dude I've seen you do like 5 shots back to back and then

proceed to perfectly do one of gfirend's choreos

Jennie: :*

Sana: Well what's Sooyoung like?

Jennie: fucking amazing

Nayeon: Sana...

Sana: Well is she dominant orrrr?

Jennie: way more than I thought she was gonna be

Nayeon: Sana!

Sana: Does she use a strap?

Jennie: Lets just say... she didn't even need one...

Nayeon: SANA

Sana: but.... I have so many questions 

Jisoo: Get a room

Nayeon: ok Sana and I are gonna go

Sana: We are?

Nayeon: YES

Lisa: ... what just happened

\---------------------Monday Afternoon---------------------

Lisa was on her way to one of her classes. Hair up high, books in hand, lost in thought. She rounded a corner to see one of her classrooms come into view. The very first person she spots is of course Chaeyoung. She smiles a bit and picks up her pace. 

She sits a few seats over and one row up from Chaeng. She already knew what she wanted to do this period. Chaeyoung glanced over at her, trying not to make eye contact. 

As the class moves on a bit, more and more people enter. Lisa glances back to catch Chaeng staring again. She quickly turns away and Lisa could see her curse under her breath. Lisa smiles to herself before removing her sweatshirt to reveal a very tight, black tank top. Chaeng swallowed hard and looked down at her papers again. Trying to forget about the flashes of her dream she saw again when looking at her. _'fuck, what did he just say?'_ She looks up at the board, noticing the teacher's already erasing the board. _'don't look at Lisa don't look at Lisa don't look at Lisa'_ But... her eyes betray her. She slowly turns her head again. When her eyes reach Lisa she see her pouring water into her mouth. A small stream spills down her neck and then chest. Chaeyoung swallows again, this time unable to tear her eyes from the now wet girl. Lisa sets the bottle down and makes an attempt to wipe her neck and chest, only making it harder for Chaeyoung to breath. She starts unconsciously playing with her lip as she watches Lisa. 

Then, all of a sudden Lisa's walking right up to her. She immediately sits up and puts her hands down. 

"Meet me in the bathroom." Is all she says before walking out of the classroom. 

Chaeng was in shock. _'does she need help with her shirt?'_ She sat up slowly, leaving her stuff there and making her way down the hallway.

_'oh my god oh my god oh my god'_

Her hands fidgeting and her head staring straightforward. 

She walks in the washroom and its immediately closed behind her. Lisa looks her up and down and says "Can you help me with my shirt? I made a bit of a mess in class"

Chaeyoung, still looking shocked, nods frantically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woahhhh I'm updatinggg how crazy  
Sorry to anyone I made wait this long lol :P

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to give feedback, let me know how I'm doing.  
I'll try updating soon


End file.
